


Let yourself Be Enchanted

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Life, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, dad kakashi, pregnant sakura
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura, incinta, ha delle rimostranze da presentare a suo marito.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Megumi (OC), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Megumi (OC)
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	Let yourself Be Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Let yourself Be Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090563) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Giovedì 6 Giugno 1690  
> TITOLO: Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood
> 
> EDIT: Fic rimaneggiata il 14/12/2020

Era stato un giorno leggero, per Kakashi. Una settimana leggera, in realtà. Sasuke era partito per una missione perciò Naruto era pieno di energie non sfruttate (non che Kakashi volesse pensare troppo a come usasse le sue energie quando invece l’Uchiha era al Villaggio). Perciò aveva deciso di lasciare al futuro Nanadaime le ultime scartoffie della giornata ed aveva lasciato l’ufficio, guadagnando così non solo un paio d’ore libere in più ma anche un cenno d’approvazione da parte di Shikamaru che da anni ormai cercava di cogliere ogni occasione per mettere alla prova le capacità amministrative e diplomatiche di Naruto. Cosa che peraltro a Kakashi stava benissimo perché non vedeva l’ora che il figlio del suo sensei lo spodestasse dal suo ruolo.

Perciò Kakashi percorse le strade del Villaggio verso casa a passo lento ma decisamente baldanzoso e nel tragitto si fermò anche a comprare dei dango.

Entrambe le sue ragazze erano in giardino, Sakura sdraiata sull’engawa e Megumi che correva (e cadeva) nell’erba inseguendo Yoru. Kakashi rimase un momento ad osservare sua figlia e poteva giurare che la gatta la lasciasse avvicinare abbastanza perché la bambina quasi le afferrasse la coda per poi balzare in avanti, fuori portata. A volte pensava che si trattasse di un ninneko in incognito… poi si dava dell’idiota da solo.

«Ehi, okaeri», lo salutò Sakura, mettendosi a sedere con calma: aveva la pressione un po’ bassa, ultimamente, anche se i disagi di questa seconda gravidanza erano niente in confronto a quelli che aveva sopportato con la prima. «Non ti aspettavamo così presto…»

«Tadaima», sussurrò lui inginocchiandosi sul legno bollente e baciando sua moglie attraverso la maschera. «Ho lasciato un po’ di scartoffie a Naruto. Come stai?»

«Tuo figlio scalcia come un matto», disse Sakura, sfiorandogli la guancia ed abbassando il tessuto per poi far combaciare ancora le loro labbra. Aveva appena iniziato a toccare la lingua di lei con la sua, ottenendo anche un piccolo gemito compiaciuto da sua moglie, quando un urletto li fece separare con un sospiro.

«Tōchan!» Megumi si era finalmente accorta di lui e aveva abbandonato il suo gioco per correre verso di loro, arrampicarsi goffamente sull’engawa e buttarsi tra le braccia spalancate di Kakashi, il gatto a breve distanza da lei.

«Ciao, piccola mia», la salutò Kakashi mentre la bambina gli stampava un bacio appiccicoso sulla guancia. «Hai fatto la brava oggi?»

«Tì! Ma Yoru noggioca», si lamentò lei, scoccando un’occhiataccia al gatto, mentre i due adulti cercavano di non ridere.

«È perché vuoi tirarle la coda», le spiegò, per l’ennesima volta, Sakura. Era un discorso che avevano già fatto mille volte, ma Megumi, come tutti i bambini, era particolarmente affascinata dalle code dei gatti, e il fatto che il pelo di Yoru fosse decisamente morbido non aiutava la povera gatta. «Anche a te non piace quando Inojin ti tira i capelli, giusto?»

«Tì…» borbottò Megumi. «Con Pacchan potto», insisté, un brillio negli occhi grigi.

Ah, la loro bimba testarda. Sakura a volte scherzava sul fatto che da adolescente sarebbe stata una vera spina nel fianco e lo punzecchiava dicendo che avrebbe portato a casa ogni settimana un partner diverso e Kakashi avrebbe dovuto farle il discorso sul sesso sicuro. Lui rabbrividiva internamente e ovviamente ribatteva che per allora avrebbe preso una vacanza di un paio d’anni a Yu no Kuni per godersi un po’ le terme.

«Già, ma Yoru non è Pakkun», le ricordò Sakura e Kakashi si annotò mentalmente di scambiare due parole con i suoi ninken. _Di nuovo_.

Naturalmente gli scaldava il cuore vedere come il branco avesse accolto Megumi. Ognuno degli otto ninken era stato chiamato più volte ad occuparsi della bambina, solitamente quando c’era una qualche emergenza e i loro babysitter abituali erano impegnati. E, davvero, sia lui che Sakura erano grati dell’affetto che legava Pakkun e gli altri alla loro piccola Megumi. Però. Però Kakashi aveva notato che i ninken tendevano a lasciar fare alla bambina ciò che voleva. Non che facesse loro del male, ovviamente: Megumi rispettava profondamente non solo il branco ma tutti gli animali. Ma era comunque una bambina di due anni a cui piaceva giocare, anche se di solito le loro ramanzine funzionavano. Per un po’, almeno.

E infatti in quel momento Megumi aveva un’espressione pensierosa sul suo faccino. La bimba parve pensarci un po’ su, ponderando attentamente le parole della madre, lo sguardo che passava da Kakashi e Sakura al gatto che, a poca distanza, si puliva il lucido pelo nero.

Infine annuì, lo sguardo serio che scurì un poco i suoi occhi, rendendoli più simili a quelli di Kakashi.

«Potto giocae?» chiese.

«Ma certo, piccola. Ma non far male a Yoru, ok?» l’autorizzò Kakashi, scompigliandole i capelli rosa.

La bambina sorrise, annuì e tornò a dedicarsi alla sua attività precedente.

«Ehi, cosa ne dici se preparo qualcosa e mangiamo qui fuori?» propose il Rokudaime a sua moglie, deducendo dalla posizione del sole che era quasi ora di cena.

«Sarebbe meraviglioso».

* * *

Dopo cena Megumi si era addormentata coccolando Yoru e Kakashi l’aveva portata in camera sua per poi tornare da Sakura, non prima di essersi fermato a prendere una caraffa di tè freddo e un paio di libri dalla loro nutrita collezione. Si sedette sul legno ancora caldo dell’engawa, trascinandosi la testa di sua moglie in grembo, ed entrambi si misero a leggere in silenzio, sfiorandosi di tanto in tanto, Kakashi che a volte si chinava per darle un bacio lieve sulla fronte, sulle labbra, sul collo. Ad un certo punto Sakura iniziò a sospirare e agitarsi, le mani che continuavano a spostare la maglietta.

Dopo qualche minuto Kakashi sollevò lo sguardo dal suo libro e la scrutò, un po’ preoccupato.

«C’è qualcosa che non va?» chiese in tono leggero. Sapeva che a Sakura non piaceva essere trattata con i guanti di velluto, ma era comunque una donna incinta, _la sua_ donna incinta.

«Mi è aumentato di nuovo il seno!» esclamò Sakura indicando l’oggetto del suo disappunto mentre continuava a trafficare con la stoffa che, notò Kakashi, le aderiva al petto in modo interessante. «Ed è tutta colpa di tuo figlio!»

Ok, il tono era discretamente minaccioso, adesso. Il Rokudaime decise di avanzare con cautela.

«E?» chiese piano, sfiorandole i capelli con delicatezza nella speranza di acquietarla un poco.

«Come sarebbe a dire “ _e_ ”? Devo andare a comprare dei reggiseni nuovi. _Di nuovo_. E le magliette iniziano a starmi strette. _Di nuovo_ ».

«Ah, capisco», mormorò lui in tono piatto, tornando a leggere il suo romanzo.

Sakura gli lanciò un’occhiataccia ma si accomodò meglio su di lui e chiuse gli occhi lasciando da parte il libro che stava leggendo. Dopo qualche minuto, quando la sentì respirare con lentezza e regolarità e capì che si era addormentata, s’arrischiò a squadrarle per bene il petto.

No, non riusciva proprio a trovare il lato negativo della situazione.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, o meglio la parte finale, è ispirata alle lamentele di una mia amica che, ormai quasi sette anni fa, era incinta della sua prima bambina e doveva continuare a comprare reggiseni nuovi.
> 
> Vi ho già detto che amo Megumi e la famiglia Hatake in generale, sì? Ecco, aspettatevi tante altre storielle di questo tipo perché amo parlare della quotidianità dei miei personaggi, anche di cose stupide come questa (anche se qui ci sono un paio di elementi fondamentali per il futuro ma ne riparleremo più avanti).


End file.
